Kon's Nightmares
by YvonneYolo
Summary: Horror Movie Night at Corey's house was meant to be fun, but when Kon starts having nightmares and hallucinations it's up to Kin, Corey and Laney to help him. But you can help too! Find out how in the story!


**AUTHOR'S NOTE: THANKS FOR READING MY NEW GROJBAND FANFIC! BEFORE I START, I WANT TO ACKNOWLEDGE LOCKYTOSM FOR HER AWESOME CORNEY STORY, 'MOVIES, KISSES AND TRAMPOLINES', FOR IT WAS THE HORROR MOVIE PART OF IT THAT INSPIRED ME TO WRITE THIS STORY. GREAT JOB, LOCKY! GO AHEAD AND READ IT. IT'S THE CUTEST CORNEY STORY I'VE EVER READ, AND IT'LL PROBABLY BE YOURS, TOO! THANKS! :DDD**

"What's new today?" Corey asked himself as he got out of bed. "Maybe Barney needs a band for his new barn, or there's a new movie star in town, or..."

He jumped onto the couch and turned on the TV, and the Peaceville News came on.

"I'm Chance Happening."

"And I'm Buzz Newsworthy!"

"We have nothing to report except that there are no gigs today, so if you're a leader of a kid band looking for something to do, today is just not your lucky day!"

Corey stared in confusion as the News went out. "Why would they waste their time reporting that there's nothing to report?" he asked himself. He slumped upside down on the couch and thought hard.

What can we do this Saturday? I'm bored.

Right in the middle of his thinking, Trina screamed. Corey rolled his eyes.

"Like, mega PANIC, and junk!" Trina screeched. "Nick Mallory hasn't bleated for, like, 17 whole seconds! This is a total horror movie and whatever!"

The word Horror Movie rang a bell in Corey's had so hard, he started having a headache. He immediatley went to have his shower, dressed up, and rode his bike down to the Video Shack.

He ran up to the counter and poured out all his words over each other, "Can I have the four scariest Horror Movies you have?!"

 **THIS IS GONNA CAUSE NIGHTMARES!**

"Alright!" Corey congratulated himself after setting up all the snacks on the table in front of the couch. There were four bags of popcorn, four bags of Skittles, and four bottles of soda. Just then, the garage door opened up, and Corey saw his best friends, Kin, Kon and Laney standing there.

"Were watching horror movies? Awesome!" Kin exclaimed.

"I don't mind having a few screams in my weekend!" Laney shrugged and smiled.

"And you got snacks for us!" Kon grabbed one of the popcorn bags and plopped down on the couch. "What're we watching?"

"Blade, Staring In A Ghost Eye, Killer Krew and Blood Lake!" Corey exclaimed.

"Cool!" Kin said, sitting next to Kon.

Corey turned off the lights and took the last remaining space next to Laney and started Blade first.

The movie played on and on, with a mysterious camp, strange events, and suspicion.

"Hey, this is just like our time at Camp Screamely!" Kin commented.

"I won't be suprised if the killer is Carrie!" Corey joked, and they all laughed.

At a point when Blade (the killer) suddenly and unexpectedly appears behind the main character, lightning flashes, cuasing Corey to jump and grab Laney's hand. She looks at his hand and she looks at him, causing them to lock eye contact, and they both look away blushing.

As the movie ends, they play the next one. Then the next and the last one. More than 3 hours later, at 11 o' clock, the last victim was killed, and Movie Night was over.

The band stared at the screen as the last credit rolled past and they all started laughing.

"Did you see when Blade totally shocked that girl?!" Kin smiled.

"And when Katie from the Killer Krew cut of the head of that Jock Ghost that was about to attack her?" Laney laughed, still holding Corey's hand. "I honestly thought she was toast! I completely respect her now!"

They all laughed again for a few seconds.

"But you have to admit, you guys were pretty scared, weren't you?" Laney asked. Kin and Corey stopped laughing and looked at each other, then Laney, then looked away uneasily.

"Don't be ashamed, guys, I was kinda scared too." Laney confessed. They all paused for a moment then laughed again.

"Alright That was fun, Corey!" Kin said. "We should do that more often! Now let's go, Kon- Kon?"

They all looked towards the corner, only to find Kon curled up in a ball, his eyes wide in fear.

" _Memories... of horror... flashing... before eyes!"_ Kon said in silent trauma. His friends came and looked over him.

"I think we broke Kon." Corey said.

"You _think_?" Laney asked sarcastically.

"Don't worry, Kon." Kin patted his twin's head in an attempt to calm him down. "Were gonna get the movies out of your head, right guys?" he looked at his friends with a hopeful look in his eyes.

"Of course!" Corey said optimistically. "But were gonna need help!" He turned to the readers and says,

"Hey, fellow readers! As you can see, Kon needs our help. If you have an idea to cure his fears, post it as a comment! I'm sure Kon will _really_ appreciate that! Thanks!"


End file.
